


Going Further

by theianitor



Series: Momentum [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: This thing between them had been going on for most of the season, and it always played out pretty much the same, but Valtteri hadn’t been sure they’d be continuing into the coming year. Being invited to Kimi’s during the winter break and finding Sebastian there though, he had been pretty sure. Pretty sure, but still not entirely so.





	Going Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> I was so happy with this match-up! :) Hope you like the gift, Custard. <3 (Vampires, yay! XD)  
> Rated M for safety's sake!

\- 2013 -

When Kimi put his arm around Valtteri’s shoulders and pulled him closer, Valtteri felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. This thing had been going on for most of the season, and it always played out pretty much the same, but he hadn’t been sure they’d be continuing into the coming year. Being invited to Kimi’s during the winter break and finding Sebastian there though, he had been pretty sure. Pretty sure, but still not entirely so. This felt like what he what used to, and he liked it.

The routine hadn’t changed much. They’d be watching something, just chilling on the couch, talking and being relaxed, and Kimi would rest his arm on the back of the couch and fiddle with Valtteri’s shirt. He would give the fabric little tugs and then smooth it down with his fingers, or stroke along the hem. Just thoughtless little touches, but they still never failed to make Valtteri shiver. Valtteri would get as close as he dared, sometimes putting a hand on Kimi’s leg. Sometimes Kimi would put his arm over Valtteri’s shoulders and sometimes he would stroke the back of his neck. Sometimes they would kiss. They wouldn’t talk so much, certainly not about what they were doing. And Sebastian, almost always there, sitting next to them or cross-legged on the floor, would never try to join them.

Sebastian had been friendly with Valtteri since day one, and while he kind of enjoyed Sebastian’s company he had been a little suspicious of his motives. He had known right away that Sebastian was a vampire and as a Nordic, he was a prime target for their attentions. As soon as he’d noticed how close Seb and Kimi were his main concern had been if Kimi knew. The signs had all been there, if you knew where to look. Valtteri certainly did. The easy camaraderie didn’t suggest any kind of manipulation on the vampire’s side though, and he had come to understand that Seb and Kimi were friends, and lovers, and that Kimi gave himself willingly.

So while Valtteri and Kimi had grown pretty close, Valtteri would have said he and Sebastian were friendly. Or at least friendly enough. Sebastian was very cautious about making any advances though, and had been since the one and only time he had bitten Valtteri towards the end of the season. Since Kimi hadn’t been there Seb had been desperate to feed, and he had been desperately sorry afterwards. After that, he touched Valtteri carefully if at all, his kisses were always soft and gentle, and he never kissed anywhere but the lips and the face. Kimi had no such reservations; if he wanted something he’d let you know and then it was up to you to respond. It surprised Valtteri a little, because he had expected the vampire to be forward and demanding while Kimi would be uninterested in him or even opposed to his presence. Reality was quite the opposite, and it seemed Sebastian was mostly content to watch as Kimi riled Valtteri up.

 

Kimi played with the hair at the back of Valtteri’s neck and Valtteri took it as an invitation to put his hand on Kimi’s thigh, giving it a little squeeze. Kimi was sitting comfortably, legs wide apart and eyes still on the TV. It was usually not too long after Valtteri returned some of his attention that Kimi pushed further, if he wanted to. It had moved forward slowly, from kisses and a bit further but usually not – never, if Valtteri was completely honest – while Sebastian was there. He didn’t know if he’d ever be comfortable enough with himself to do something intimate with two people at the same time.

The hand at the back of his neck guided him and he followed, finding himself face to face with Kimi.

“Come here.” The older Finn pulled him closer and Valtteri was secretly very glad that Kimi liked having control of the situation; if he’d been left to it he was sure nothing would ever have happened. But as Kimi kissed him, keeping a hold on the back of his neck, Valtteri could tell something was different.

It somehow felt like Kimi was reeling him in, kissing him insistently only to stop and move back ever-so-slightly, getting Valtteri to chase him and lean in. The change made him a little impatient and a little unsure, because normally Kimi’s approach was almost lazy – determined, but slow and leisurely. This was more of a push-and-pull than the usual way that Kimi would push as far as he thought he could and then leave it at that. Now he pulled Valtteri even closer and sounded breathless when he spoke.

“Do you want him to do it to you?”

Valtteri drew back as much as he could with Kimi’s hand still pressing against the back of his neck. He had thought about it, of course he had, but he wasn’t sure he’d reached any kind of conclusion. The last time had been uncontrolled, a necessity, and he certainly hadn’t _minded_ as such, but... this was different. Because of his Finnish blood, he’d been approached before but he’d never gone for it. Sebastian had never discussed the vampyrism with him, and he realized that he in part had thought he was just ‘emergency food’, and not very good at that either.

“I have never...” he started. It felt like the easier answer, much simpler than telling the truth about his worries. Kimi knew Seb had bitten him once, of course, but he hadn’t pushed the issue before.

“I know but I asked if you wanted to.” Kimi was as usual only interested in the topic at hand, not philosophical roundabouts and discussions. To him it was a simple yes-or-no-question. Valtteri turned to Seb.

“Do you want to?”

Sebastian was still sitting on the floor but looking at them, as usual curiously observing but not interfering in what they did.

“I’ve been wanting to for a long time,” he said, looking away under Valtteri’s gaze, “but I figured you might not want to and...”

 

Valtteri was barely through a little nod before Kimi took hold of his chin and turned his head, his lips on Valtteri’s instantly, showing rather than telling them how he felt about what was happening. Valtteri would never understand why people found Kimi so hard to read; the man was an open book if you bothered to really look. If anything, it was harder to read Sebastian.

Seb sat up, watching them more openly, more hungrily, and Valtteri felt a little self-conscious. Kimi’s hand sliding back to his neck and kissing the air out of his lungs left him thoughtless though. He let himself get lost in it until a hand on his knee brought him back to the room. He broke the kiss and looked down at Seb, who was now kneeling right in front of them and holding on to Valtteri.

“Come here,” Kimi said again, only this time it was aimed at Seb, who smiled softly at him and sat up further, letting himself be kissed. Valtteri didn’t know where to look. Seb’s hand was still on his leg, sliding up, gripping him lightly, but his eyes were closed and he was fully focused on the kiss. When they stopped Seb kept his eyes closed for a second, his breath a little shaky. Then he looked right at Valtteri.

“Are you sure?” He looked into his eyes like he was trying to find a trace of a lie. Valtteri nodded. Seb wouldn’t find any dishonesty with him. Hesitation, yes, but no lie. He did want to.

“You’ll be fine,” Kimi said, tilting Valtteri’s head to the left and kissing him again. Like this, Valtteri’s neck was more exposed and he closed his eyes as he felt the couch dip when Seb climbed up. He was leaning towards Kimi and Sebastian straddled his leg, basically sitting on his thigh, one leg between Valtteri’s and daringly close to his crotch. Kimi’s hand slid down to his shoulder but was soon replaced at the back of his neck by fingers trailing softly over his skin, drawing a line from behind his ear and all the way down to where his shirt covered his skin and prevented further exploration. His heart was thundering nervously and the touch made him shiver, he could feel his pulse so clearly and imagined Seb could see it.

A little kiss against his neck made him whimper into Kimi’s mouth. He thought he could feel a smile against his skin but it was a ridiculous thought, there was no way he could, but he could definitely hear it when Seb opened his mouth, could feel the heat when he closed in, and then the hardness of his teeth made him clamp his hand down on Kimi’s leg. Valtteri tried to gasp but couldn’t, his mouth still covered by Kimi’s, the older Finn stroking his cheek soothingly. Then he really did gasp, stealing as much air as he could when the sharp points pressed against his skin, at first a pushing pain that felt more like it would cause a bruise than a cut and then he clearly felt them poke through.

Seb covered the wound he had made with his mouth, warm and wet and sucking softly. Valtteri thought it felt like he was slowly giving him a hickey. It was surprisingly gentle, the pain dissipated but the pressure stayed and he felt a slow spinning in his head, but he couldn’t say if it was blood loss or just the moment. Kimi seemed determined to not stop kissing him and Sebastian was slowly feeding on him, the German’s knee pressing against his crotch now.

The spinning sped up, like a teacup-ride working its way up to the right pace, throwing the passengers around faster and faster with every pass. Valtteri found he wasn’t scared or even worried, once the pain had passed he was actually feeling a thrill, an excitement not unlike hitting the apex perfectly and swooping down the straight. Sebastian was breathing hard through his nose and the little puffs of air gave Valtteri goosebumps. Every time Seb’s leg moved even slightly between his own it inadvertently sent a jolt of pleasure through him and it made him squirm, not sure if he was trying to press up against Seb more or get away from him.

With a shuddered breath Seb stopped, pausing for a second before leaning back in and licking at the spot where he’d been feeding. The pain returned but it was nothing like before, just a dull throbbing that seemed to be easing with each pass of Sebastian’s tongue. Kimi stopped kissing him and as soon as he let go, Valtteri sank down a little on the couch, supporting his head against the pillows and pressing his crotch against Seb’s leg. He heard indistinct voices and realized Kimi was saying something to Seb, who replied, snickering a little as he leaned back, his legs still tangled with Valtteri’s as he stretched out across the couch.

Valtteri glanced over. Seb looked kind of blissed out, smiling with his eyes closed and his breathing coming slower and slower, like he was about to fall asleep. He turned to Kimi.

“He’ll be fine he just needs a minute,” Kimi said, his voice low and breathy. “You’re okay?”

Valtteri gave it some thought. His head was still spinning, his neck was a little sore, and his lips felt swollen.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I feel kind of heavy, and a little tired, but I’m fine I think.”

“You want me to help you take care of that?”

“Hm?” Valtteri followed Kimi’s little nod, looking down and realizing his body’s reaction to what they had done was quite evident. “Oh,” he said, blushing. “I’m...”

He was about to apologize, but Kimi shot him a smirk and then started working on getting his belt undone.

“I’ll take care of it. Then you can help get him to bed.”

Valtteri relaxed under his touch. He’d had his doubts about where all this was going, but at least for the moment everything just felt right.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read, and thanks for the good prompt! <3


End file.
